Evanescente
by Griffinesque
Summary: Time had taught Remus Lupin that all sweet dreams eventually fade away.   Luckily, this was a lesson that Luna had yet to learn.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Written for the Cross generation challenge and The Harry Potter Fairy Tale challenge and the Album to Story challenge. I figured that ages ago, medical procedures would be poorly done because of lack of knowledge. Stitches seem likely during this timeline. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Whisper<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Moony," a familiar voice hissed at him.<p>

"Go away," Remus Lupin softly growled.

Remus sleepily tried to roll away from the annoying voice but two strong arms prevented him from moving.

"Be careful, Moony! You don't want to rip the stitches so quickly, do you? By the way, Prongs wanted me to warn you about the events of last night."

"Wha-."

"You are in the Hospital Wing. Don't you remember?"

Had there been a full moon, last night? Slowly he began to remember the pungent smell of blood.

"Padfoot, did I hurt anyone?"

"No, no, no! It was a close call. Someone had already gotten to the poor girl before you got a chance," Sirius quickly explained.

"Do you know the girl that was attacked?"

"I don't," Sirius reluctantly admitted.

"You actually don't know," Remus disbelievingly asked him.

"I would remember if I saw a girl like her before," Sirius Black defensively replied.

"Did she find out about me?"

"She was unconscious when Wormtail found her."

"Oh," Remus quietly exhaled.

"Peter and I will be having detention with Filch for a month because we were caught getting the girl to Madame Pomfrey."

"They didn't find out about-."

"No," Sirius interrupted.

"That's good."

"Try to get released from the Hospital Wing today before dinner."

"I'll be lucky if Madame Pomfrey releases me tomorrow, before dinner," Remus sarcastically replied.

"That's true. You have always been her favorite. We might have to postpone the prank because of her," Sirius darkly muttered.

"The best pranks are the ones that you have to wait for,"Remus remarked.

Sirius let out a short bark of laughter.

"See you later."

Remus nodded as he slowly closed his eyes in an attempt to catch some sleep but it was all in vain. The momentary peace that he had felt before Sirius had visited him was gone. A student of Hogwarts had been attacked. The world had grown more dangerous since that lazy afternoon, when his parents had been informed that accommodations had been made for his monthly affliction. What else did he have to worry about?

"Mr. Lupin?"

Remus lazily opened one eye. Madame Pomfrey was standing beside his bedside and was holding a tray of potions that he was required to consume the day after the full moon.

"Will you need help sitting up?"

"No."

Remus slowly sat up with a wince. He tried to imagine that the potions did not taste awful but unfortunately, his imagination quickly failed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: It makes my day to know that people enjoy what I write but I know that there are <em>many <em>ways that I can improve. I have edited and reedited but something might have slipped past me. **


	2. Chapter One: Almost Lover, Part One

**Chapter One: Almost Lover, Part One**

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood dazedly noticed that he tasted like dark chocolate and then, after a brief moment of bitterly thinking about what could have been, she quickly pulled away. She knew that she could not let this nonsense continue. Nothing had changed. He was still no good for her. She resisted the urge to slap him.<p>

"This should not continue," Luna absentmindedly rebuked him.

"Oh, really?" He playfully replied as he attempted to steal another kiss from her.

"No more kisses from me," Luna chided.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember, Draco?"

She still remembered. The _incident _had been quite damaging.

"Remember what?"

"Oh, don't play at being a dimwitted fool," she scolded him.

"Play at being dimwitted? _Never_!"

"Then let me refresh your memory," Luna icily replied.

"There's _no_ need for that, Luna," Draco hurriedly commented.

"Oh, I do think that there is a _need_. To begin with, our political views are quite…_ different_ and you, my _dear_ Draco, are a bigot and a coward."

Luna could see anger dancing in the charcoal eyes that had once mesmerized her.

"You are not… good for me," Luna reluctantly reminded him.

His temper sometimes terrified her. She had seen what harm he could do.

"Stay away from me, all right?" Luna begged as she began to back away.

She wished that she had not accidentally left her wand in the Common Room.

"Stay away," he angrily mocked, "_Stay away_?"

"That's what I would like," Luna calmly remarked as she continued moving away from him.

"_Together_, we were something important," he angrily told her.

"Maybe," Luna conceded.

"There's no maybe to it," he angrily growled.

"You once said that you would do anything to make me happy. Leaving me alone... would make me _very_ happy," Luna pleaded.

"All right," Draco replied with a dark grin," but if I can't have you, no one will have you."

Luna could almost imagine that she could hear Harry Potter yelling evasion strategies into her ear. Perhaps attending D.A. was going to pay off.

"Run, run away little Luna," Draco called after her.

She tried to ignore him.

"Maybe you will actually get away," Draco mocked.

"I will," Luna tauntingly called back.

She winced when she heard him shout an unforgivable but giggled when she realized that he had just barely missed her.

"You'll be alone, Luna! I'll make sure of it!"

She picked up her pace. Staying away from Draco Malfoy would be the best thing that she had ever done.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Chapter seemed nicer when I cut it here.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is dedicated to: Sugar<strong>

**May she rest in peace. I will miss her.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own:<strong>

**Harry Potter**

**Sirius Black**

**Draco Malfoy**

**or ect., ect., ect., and ect.**

* * *

><p><strong>An apology: I have been bitten by the drabble and one shot bug. I have been trying to recover, but I have not fully recovered yet. Until I recover fully, I will need forgiveness for any chapters that are... mini. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed. Flames will keep me warm, but since I feel extremely unwell, and mostly prefer the cold, certain... distasteful revenge will be promptly dished out. ;)<strong>


End file.
